


Select Excerpts from Orth Godlove's Auto Biography "Anime and Other Important Life Lessons"

by FrankiExtra



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Autobiography, Excerpts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiExtra/pseuds/FrankiExtra
Summary: Chapters included partially or completely:The Hero of OriconPart of the GambitThe KingdomMaking the Bells Ring





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteevieSue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SteevieSue).



> Secret Samol gift for @StevieeSue  
> Promt was "Orth Godlove working at any point in his life" so you get an autobiography :)

Select Excerpts from Orth Godlove's Auto Biography "Anime and Other Important Life Lessons"

Dedication:  
To Lost Friends, Brave Heroes and Those Left Behind.  
.....  
Chapter 5  
The Hero of Oricon

My life has been full of chance encounters and lucky breaks. The day I met Jace Rethal was both. We were both in an Oricon rigger pilot training camp. Jace was in his element, elegant and swift. He took to riggers like it was as natural as walking. It was harder for me. Yes, one day I would become a formidable pilot, but it took time and dedication. What would take countless hours of hard work, Jace made look easy.That first day I could barely make the darned thing walk. I was not the only recruit having problems that day.  
As we were walking back to the barracks another recruit lost control of their rigger. Now the guns were empty, but we are still talking about a giant mechanical behemoth which could break every bone in your body.  
So there I was, frozen, as this chump lost control and made his rigor fall towards me.  
Then I was on the floor. Bones not broken. Jace on top of me with that stupid smile.  
"That was close huh?" he said with no worry or anger in his voice.  
Jace was the type of person born to be a hero, as for myself I was born to be a soldier. Maybe that is why I never stopped working even after the cease-fire and there was no place for heroes anymore. But soldiers always found work.  
....

Chapter 8  
Part of the Gambit

Once the war started proper I was stationed alongside Jace in "The Queen's Gambit." An elite unit of rigger pilots led by Tea Kenridge, a thunderstorm in human form.  
She pushed us to our limits. Without her I would never become a decorated war pilot. I would have certainly died instead.  
One time we were doing an operation in Apotolisian space, when we were ambushed. For a moment I felt the war was over for me. I would die or be captured. There were rumors about what the empire was doing to prisoners. It made capture the worst possible outcome. I could feel the dread spread among my squad.  
Not Tea and certainly not Jace. But while Jace was calm and confident Tea was anger alive. She started barking instructions that made us more afraid of disobeying than any torture the Apostolisians could impart on us. It was a hard and bloody battle but we survived because of Tea.  
....

Chapter 12  
The Kingdom  
.. several years into the Golden War, I was a young pilot who had proven themselves and had been given what at the time I considered as a promotion and now I can see was a suicide mission. I was to lead a coalition against the Apostolisians. Oricon and The Automated Diaspora joining forces at last. But we were not supposed to do it. We were a diplomatic puppet show.  
Meeting Attar Rose, or Ibex as he would be known changed my life. We were unfocused, apprehensive, then Attar showed up. To say he shook things up would be an understatement…  
I grew to hate Attar, but without him I may have never learned important lessons about being a captain and a leader. I was a dog when we met. After that mission I was a Captain. Despite any other feelings, I will always be thankful for that.  
.....

Chapter 20  
Making the Bells Ring

The group which would one day be known as "The Chime" were nothing more than lost souls and broken toys when I gathered them around my old ship, The Kingdom Come.  
Aria, Audy, Cass and Mako; You have probably heard stories, some of them true. But this being my book I shall indulge in introducing them the way I saw them that faithful afternoon at the spaceport.

Aria Joie, the pop idol turned smuggler who one day would become a revolutionary and leader of thousands. Standing there in the space port, pink hair and used army jacket looked like a child playing dress up in. To think that child would become the face and inspiration of a movement. Aria’s call sign was “Precious Bell”, in hindsight her sound did ring throughout the Golden Branch. After the war I visited her and her lovely wife Jaqui, you have never seen two people love each other so much as those two.

Many things have been written about AuDy. Some consider them a simple Automated Dynamics artificial intelligence unit gone awry, others a Divine lost in the mesh. For me AuDy was a friend. And while I proudly served as The Kingdom Comes first and longest Captain. In the End, it was Audy's ship. I remember seeing them in my office, insistent I help them get a spaceship. My friend and brilliant roboticist Cene Sixheart was there at that meeting, and I am glad they convinced me to sell the Kingdom Come to AuDy instead of letting it rot in dust and bad memories.

Cassander Timaeus Berenice of the House Palagios. or Cass as they often reminded their friends. The once and future ruler of Apostalos. They would be so mad to hear me refer to them that way. Me and Cass served on opposite sides of one war and as allies in another. Cass was a brilliant tactical mind and an attentive medic. They always had a plan ready to go. And no matter how ridiculous, the schemes seemed to work, most of the time. You may have heard nasty rumors about their intentions and a supposed thirst for power. Cass only wanted the best for the people of Apostalos, and maybe a nice squid ink pasta between friends.

Mako Trig had a smile that warmed my heart and a tendency to get into more trouble than he could handle. One time he called me in the middle of the night looking for storage space for over 20 robots. I never asked where he got them. I found it better not to know. Mako, if you ever read this, call me. We never finished that bucket of chicken.


End file.
